The Next Level
by barblaster
Summary: This is the sequel to my first fanfic A Whole New World. I plan to have it have more action, be more interesting, be longer, involve more characters, and be more like the video game Kingdom Hearts.
1. They're Coming

Disclamier: I don't own any of these characters, except Akia of course, and probably only some of the worlds are made up.

Note: This is a continuation of A whole New World, so please read that before reading this if you haven't.

"Where are Coder and Shego?"

"Calm down Kim, I'll probably find them in another dimension," Wade said on the kimmunicator.

"Didn't we do that already," Ron commented.

"Apparently, we won't be home in time for dinner," Kim said with a sigh,

"Let's retrace our steps. What did we do after we got into the hotel?"

Flashback:

Coder fired his laser grid, Kim doing cheerleading moves to just barely grab onto a R.S.S. and aim it at a control room, shutting off the R.S.S. in the process. "I will not surrender to the likes of you," Coder said as he shot a missile at the ceiling, burying Kim in rubble. However, Kim used her battlesuit's bubble ability to break free. Unfortunately, Coder shot missiles at a nearby door and fled into the room beyond, throwing the door at Ron as he went by it, whom broke it into pieces with his monkey power. Shego, with her stealth, snuck into the control room, where a beeping that was going faster and faster could be heard. Kim went after Shego, while Dr. Drakken came in with a military-like tank of his invention. "You want a piece of Ron," Ron asked as he made the ground come up through the floor with his fists, turning the floor into a curving ramp that made the tank land upside down in a newly formed crater below. "Until next time, Princess," Shego said as she shot her green energy straight for Kim's eyes, Kim having to cover her eyes to avoid being blinded by its light. Before she could react fast enough, Kim was knocked out by Shego, but around the time where Kim could dimly see Coder in this dimension's blue-colored version of the P.U. while Shego grabbed onto the vanishing machine.

End of Flashback

"Is the P.U. something important," Ron asked.

Kim sighed and said, "How soon can you bring us to where they are?"

"It'll take a day to use my copy of the pan dimensional vortex inducer…"

"Wait, you had one all along and didn't tell me," Ron asked.

"It was in case the original one was stolen. It's a prototype that can trace any

oddities in any dimension and transport you to that dimension to counteract the

original one's effects. It was supposed to be super top secret, so you can't tell

anyone, Ron, sorry," Wade explained.

"That tanks," Ron said.

"At least we'll be in time for dinner at Yaman Academy," Kim said, "but we might need a note from the government excusing us for a little while."

"I can do that," Wade said as he started typing one up.

"Why didn't you suggest this when I had that Calculus test," Ron asked.

"Because all you needed was academics or monkey power to get in, and you qualified for the monkey part," Kim explained, "and besides, they're even stricter than Middleton High."

"Oh yeah…hey, I've gotten C+'s," Ron defended himself with.

"True, and broke more records in Middleton High than Brick," Kim added.

"I think I'll keep you around," Ron said as they headed for their plane ride back to Yaman Academy.

The next day in Zack's dimension…

"Rise and shine kids, it's time for…who are you," Carey asked Akia shocked as the threesome woke up.

Cody looked at Zack as if to say "you'll never get away with this".

Zack tried hard to come up with a back story that wouldn't involve being viewed as crazt by his mother.

"I'm waiting young man," Carey said, "what did you do this time?"

"Umm…well, you see…She's a 16 year old teen named Akia who just recently moved into the neighborhood with her parents. However, the news reported her parents have died in a car crash close to the Tipton. I was having that sleepwalking experience again, but before I could pile up stuff at the door, the crash across the street woke me up. She was the sole survivor with no stuff of her own left because it was all in that vehicle before it exploded. The night watch was deep in sleep, so I talked to her and suggested for her to sleep with me," Zack lied with a false explanation.

Cody thought, "Should I even go along with this made up story, or will it get me in trouble too? They replaced the night watch guy with a newbie because the one who's usually there had a funeral to go to, so…"

"Yeah, Zack told me this when he came back," Cody lied, deciding it's a good excuse to avoid having to bring up the P.U. again.

Carey thought about this hard.

"That's sad. You have any other place to go Akia," Carey asked.

"No, I don't, unless you can offer one." Akia replied.

"Well, I don't think you can live in this suite because it would cost more than I can handle, but maybe London's father could let you stay in London's suite. He can pay for more than one teenager," Carey said.

"Thanks, but what's your name," Akia asked.

"Call me Carey, you'll probably enjoy it here at the Tipton," Carey said, then went into the suite's kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"If mom discovers the truth, we're so grounded as usual. Just a thought," Cody said as he too went into the suite's kitchen sighing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the suite's main door, followed by a sinister voice that sounded like Cody's and said, "Open the door and surrender, or we'll destroy you."

Cody suddenly realized what kind of thing changed his brother, open eyed in fear.

Carey quickly dialed Mr. Mosby's cell phone number and cried in a scared voice, "Call security, someone's trying to kill us!"

The door then blew up thanks to Shego's green energy, Cody ducking under the nearby table. Carey hid in the closet. Zack went through the nearest vent. Akia locked the bedroom door and started to go through the vents herself. All of them were in fear, and Zack, Akia, and Cody realized that the P.U. was their only hope of escape at this point.


	2. The Gateway to Chaos

Disclamier: I don't own any of these characters, except Akia of course, and probably only some of the worlds are made up.

Note: Now it's going to get even more interesting.

"Mr. Mosby, what's going on," Maddie asked as a bunch of Tipton ushers headed towards the nearest elevator in the lobby.

"Carey's suite is being attacked," Mosby said, trying to remain calm behind his desk.

"I'm back," London said as she appeared from a limo outside, "Yay me! What's wrong?"

Maddie took another elevator to Carey's suite while Mr. Mosby started to turn off his computer and put a closed sign on his desk.

"Potential killer upstairs, that's what," Mr. Mosby said as he took the stairs towards Carey's suite, "why don't you stay out of harm's way until this is over?"

"You can't make me," London muttered as she called one of her helicopters.

"We don't want to kill anyone else, we just want Zack," Coder said as his cyborg suit walked into the room and went into scanning mode.

"You're almost like dumb Drakken," Shego commented. She then noticed Coder's cold stare.

"You'll be next if you keep insulting me," Coder threatened, "you do realize I'm more powerful than you?"

Cody snuck past them while they were busy arguing.

"Oh come on, I could take you out with just one kick," Shego went on.

"We have no time for this. If I'm right, he's in the vents, like in the old days. Zack hasn't changed much in this reality," Coder said in rebuttal.

Carey was the next one to try to get past them, but Shego on reflex knocked her out.

"She could be added to our hostage list at least," Shego offered as she lifted Carey up.

Suddenly, Kim Possible, Rufus, and Ron Stoppable appeared in front of them with a prototype version of the pan dimensional vortex inducer and a wrist kimmunicator.

"Don't move, you're under arrest," Kim said as she took out some sunglasses to prepare for what happened last time.

"Ok, what on Earth is going on, and who are you people," Cody exclaimed, "most of you should be cartoons."

"Cool, we're on T.V.," Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, focus, we came to this dimension to stop Coder and Shego from killing Zack. Do you have any idea where he is," Kim asked Cody.

"He's somewhere in the vents, but it'll be hard to find him", Cody replied.

"Not with my scanner mode," Coder said as he tried to get away.

Shego threw Carey in front of Kim and Ron's paths to occupy them while she and Coder went down the hall and knocked the ushers and Mr. Mosby aside with enough force to knock them out. Ron and Kim put Carey on the couch and followed Cody to Zack and Cody's room.

"How much longer until we get to one of the P.U.'s," Akia asked Zack, both of them crawling in the vents.

"We're almost there, we just need to go through this vent that goes into Arwin's room," Zack replied.

"Wait, I hear footsteps…and explosions, we've got to hurry," Akia said worried, "sounds like Coder knows where we are. I forgot about his scanner mode."

"Uh oh, push harder," Zack said as heat and fire started to get closer behind them.

"Thanks," London called back to the helicopter that she took to the roof. She then opened the trapdoor that led to stairs directly below the roof and got to the Martins' suite that way.

When she got there, she saw the main door in pieces on the floor, Carey on the couch unconscious still, and Maddie crying nearby. "What's going on Maddie," London asked worried.

"I almost can't believe the story myself, but Zack's in grave danger from an alternate reality version of Cody, and Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus from the cartoon along with Cody are trying to find him to help him. Why didn't I believe him when he and Cody explained that they've gone to an alternate reality," Maddie asked herself between tears.

"I knew it was all real, but Zack will probably be safe," London said hopeful.

"We couldn't find him in the vents, they were blocked by fire and holes," Kim said to Wade through her kimmunicator. Ron, Kim, Rufus, and Cody climbed down to a nearby hallway.

"It'd take awhile to scan the entire building, but that's all I can do," Wade replied.

"I know where he's heading though," Cody said, "the P.U. in Arwin's office."

"That's funny, I thought you said P.U.," Ron said chuckling a little.

"No time to explain," Cody said, "I'll lead the way."

While London was coming to the Martins' suite, Zack and Akia just made it to Arwin's office, where Arwin was tied up and gagged within the red P.U. The blue one was next to the red one. "Umm…I ran out of nickels," Zack said worried.

"Don't worry dear, I got at least some," Akia said as she started untying Arwin.

"Maddie, what's going on," a confused Arwin asked.

"For one thing, she's living proof your phone booth works," Zack explained, "I accidentally used it again, and there's no time to explain the rest. We got to get out of this dimension to save ourselves, but they won't harm you as long as I'm gone."

Shego hacked through the vent that led to Arwin's office, Coder right behind her.

"Oh, you'll be gone," Coder said as he shot missiles at Zack, Zack leaping into the red P.U. as Akia put 2 nickels into the machine. Arwin fainted and fell to the floor. "He'll be ok, they're not aiming at him," Zack said as he pushed down the lever, "did you select a dimension?"

"Yes, I think you'll like it," Akia responded, the red P.U. in mid-transport as it started blowing up from the missiles.

"If we live," Zack said worried as he closed his eyes.

Around that time, Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Cody entered the room.

The red P.U. disappeared and then came back in a big explosion, but Akia and Zack were nowhere to be seen.

"Zack," Cody cried in tears, "please be all right."

"Get out of range and let us handle them, then we can try to find him," Kim ordered as she aimed her wrist kimmunicator at Shego.

Shego dodged the stun ray and pushed the blue P.U. towards them.

Ron tried to use his monkey powers, but they didn't work.

"Where are my monkey powers when I need them most," Ron asked, Kim pulling Ron aside as the blue P.U. crashed to the ground on its side.

Cody snuck past the fighting and got into the blue P.U., Kim and Shego fighting in hand-to-hand combat as usual, Ron trying to use up Coder's ammo of missiles.

One of the missiles hit the blue P.U., Cody just able to pull down the lever around the time it too started exploding. "Here I come Zack," Cody muttered.

"No," Kim cried as they saw the other P.U. disappear for a second and then explode, no Cody in sight.

"Kim, I just detected some oddities in between dimensions. They're breaking apart! If no one repairs the barriers between dimensions, the fabric of reality will explode," Wade said worried through Kim's kimmunicator, "but it looks like Zack is alive, along with two others."

"What a relief, now we have to save the universe again," Ron said sarcastically.

Kim sighed and asked Wade, "Which one do you suggest we go to first?"

London and Maddie then appeared. "Where's Zack and Cody," London asked.

"I'll explain. They're in between dimensions as all the dimensions collide with each other, because they used some machines that can take them through dimensions and they blew up in mid-transport. This one might be next," Kim explained.

"And I thought life with my family was terrible," Maddie commented.

"I don't get it," London said in confusion.

"Vanished into other worlds," Maddie replied with enunciation.

"Oh. How do we get there," London asked.

"You don't, we have to do this on our own," Kim answered, "but don't worry, we've faced stuff like this before."

"Can you at least bring me back a souvenir," London asked.

"Is she like this often," Kim asked.

"Usually," Maddie said, "but good luck."

"Do we get trapped in a time loop if the universe ends," Ron asked as Kim quickly used the prototype pan dimensional vortex inducer to teleport herself, Ron, and Rufus to where one of the Martin twins are.

"He's just like you London," Maddie said as she headed back to the candy counter.

"Thanks, I think," London replied as she went elsewhere.


	3. Stardom

Disclamier: I don't own any of these characters, except Akia of course, and probably only some of the worlds are made up.

Note: This is my first alternate reality in this sequel.

"Are we dead yet," Zack asked.

"No silly," Akia replied, "you can open your eyes now."

Zack took a deep breath, then opened them.

He saw to his surprise an office with 2 desks, one with the name "Mikayla Fitzpatrick" on it, another with the name "Zack Martin" on it. Below the names in smaller writing were their jobs in this world.

"Mine says Official Owner of Zawood Studios," Zack said happily, "is this like Hollywood?"

"Probably, and apparently I'm your personal publicist. Guess that means I have some catching up to do," Akia said. The rest of the room looked similar to a regular office, except there was twice as much things in it and the walls were made of glass with curtains above them.

Suddenly, the only door opened, and a pretty young woman came through. She had long curly black hair down to her knees, white skin, blue eyes, long blue designer jeans, black sneakers, and a purple shirt with small diamonds in it. "Hi Zack, but who popped out of nowhere," she asked.

"Let's just say we don't have a clue about anything here because we got amnesia," Akia answered before Zack could.

"Oh, that's too bad. Let me summary things for you. I'm your sister Mikayla, Maddie, and the famous Zack has taken over Hollywood years ago after buying them out thanks to his first book," Mikayla explained as the other two sat down in nearby chairs between the desks.

"I wrote a book," Zack asked in amazement.

"Yes, you did. It was called "Cody Martin the Troublemaker" because…well, it explains itself," Mikayla replied.

"And what about me," Akia asked.

"Well, you're Zack's girlfriend…surprise, surprise…need I say more," Mikayla asked in reply as she sat next to her desk.

"That's interesting," Zack said, "but am I on a busy schedule?"

"Are you on a…" Mikayla laughed a little, then said, "Duh. You're going to your 30th book signing, and Maddie can come with, but it'll probably be boring."

"No problem, I can catch up on my "Zack reading" while I'm there," Akia said.

"You can both do that on the airplane ride," Mikayla replied, "we got to hurry though or we'll be late. One of your movies is playing on the plane itself."

Hours later, the threesome were on an airplane heading from California to New York for the book signing. Mikayla was across from Akia and Zack's seats, which were next to each other. "This is awesome, it's like the Tipton on wheels," Zack commented as he went through some popcorn he ordered and watched an in-flight movie called "Coder".

"Umm…I hate to tell you this sweet thing, but this is based off of that alternate reality I lived in. Doesn't the name sound familiar," Akia pointed out.

Fortunately, Mikayla was too busy watching the action packed movie herself to hear them. "Yeah, but think of it this way. I might find out his weaknesses through this, or better yet how to get through to him to get him to stop hunting me. Plus, I haven't seen him in a long while, and I'm rich," Zack pointed out happily.

"True, but whose cell phone is vibrating," Akia asked as she checked hers.

"I think it's mine on vibrate," Zack answered as he took out a cell phone he didn't know was there. He looked at it, and saw he had a voice mail message. "It says that Hannah Setts and her friend Lola Luftangle are starring in my new movie "Hannah Biker: Secret Agent", from Mikayla. Guess she doesn't want to interrupt the other passengers," Zack commented.

"Zack, look at this. Do you know what this means," Akia asked.

"No, but you're probably going to tell me," Zack answered.

"You're cute, but you're sometimes clueless. All right, I'll tell you. He doesn't have rechargeable batteries for his suit, so if he can't access more batteries….," Akia started to say.

"Then his weapons would run out of juice and so would he. This is good news," Zack said, "now I got no worries."

"Me too, except we don't know how much time it takes for his batteries to run out. Oh well, least it's something. Don't you dare try to flirt with Mikayla though," Akia added.

"How'd you know that? I didn't keep any secrets from you, did I," Zack asked.

"Nope, but I still love you," Akia said before kissing him on the lips a little.

"Thanks, I needed that," Zack said afterwards.

Akia laughed a little, then said, "You're welcome. Now, let's just enjoy the rest of the movie that probably has a happy ending, knowing you."

"Good point," Zack said before the two of them sat back and enjoyed the rest of the movie like normal people, until someone appeared in the plane out of nowhere.

"Do you have to ruin a mood," Zack asked his brother.

"In your case, yes, because you need therapy bad," Cody responded, "you scared me to death when it looked like you died. Then I remembered how you survived the last time, so I did the same thing with the other P.U., hoping to get to you that way."

"I'm sorry Cody, but I thought that he'd leave the rest of you people back home alone if we vanished into another dimension, and buckle up, this plane's about to go up higher," Zack said in his defense as Cody sat in an empty aisle behind them and buckled up.

"It's all right, I just got scared for a little bit. You should've never gone into that alternate reality, or else we'd still be back home. How are we going back home," Cody asked worried.

"I don't know, both of us probably don't, but you might not like this reality," Akia answered.

"Why, what's wrong with it? Oh no, Zack did something to me in this reality, didn't you," Cody asked angrily.

"It wasn't my fault that there a book made called "Cody Martin the Troublemaker". It was my other self, and your other self probably was," Zack added.

Cody laughed. "So our roles are reversed in this scenario? You're the responsible one, and I'm the opposite in this world," Cody asked.

"Welcome to the League of Troublemakers, brother," Zack said.

"Zack, wake up! The flight's over," Akia said.

"Oh, so Cody appearing here was just a dream," Zack asked.

Akia laughed. "Yes, and you do have such an imagination," Akia said as they started to unbuckle their seatbelts, "I've been reading your novels for 2 hours."

"Did I score big or what," Zack asked as he started to move out of his seat.

"Yes, you did, but I'm starting to miss my home," Akia added, starting to move out of her seat.

"Me too, but would you rather be with me than over there," Zack asked.

"More so than any other desire," Akia answered as she put one of her hands through his hair.

"That feels nice, but we better get to my book signing," Zack said happily.

"Anything for you, overachiever," Akia said as they walked towards the exit with Mikayla.

"So, what do you think of Zack's work? That's a no brainer, of course you enjoyed it," Mikayla said with a chuckle.

"Very much like him," Akia replied.

"What else can I say other then the ladies love me," Zack asked with a smile.

Akia and Mikayla chuckled at this as they headed to a rented limo to take them to the book signing.

Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared in the limo out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, he's with us," Zack quickly said to Mikayla as they got in.

"Ron? What are you doing here," Akia asked.

"Kim wanted me to give you two a message in private," Ron Stoppable responded.

"Hi, I'm Mikayla, publicist for Zack Martin," Mikayla introduced herself as to Ron.

"I meant Maddie, Akia, whoever she's called as over here. Sorry, I'm really bad at keeping secrets," Ron responded.

"Oh well…wait a minute, what are you talking about," Mikayla responded with.

"Ix-nay on you-know-what," Akia whispered.

"It's not important," Zack lied.

"I'm supposed to know everything about you two so I could stay current and keep bringing you popularity," Mikayla pointed out.

Zack sighed. "Fine, I'll tell her, but she won't believe it. Maddie and I, well, we're sort of not in our home dimensions. We're in this one because we had to escape from my home dimension because of Coder," Zack revealed.

Mikayla laughed hard. "Maybe that should be your next book," Mikayla said jokingly.

"Then why the "amnesia"," Akia pointed out.

"Hmm…you may have a point there. All right, you can take shelter here," Mikayla replied.

"Hold on, we can't just stay here," Ron interrupted.

"Why not," Zack said in his defense, "I happen to love it here."

"Because those blown up P.U.'s in mid-transport led to all the dimensions in the universe losing their barriers, and if something isn't done in time, the universe could be in danger, but I think it'll just reset itself," Ron said.

"I really have it in for me," Mikayla said sighing.

"Cool," Zack said.

"Oh boy," Akia said, "the universe is threatened. Now what?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Zack asked.

"I'm in favor of that," Mikayla replied.

"No, I want to save everyone from this crisis, and if you love me Zack, you'll help," Akia said calmly.

"Fine, but what holds the dimensions together," Zack asked.

"I'm not sure, I never really thought about it before," Akia explained.

Suddenly, a growing red tornado out of nowhere started to swoop down towards the limo.

"What's that," Ron asked as he looked out one of the windows.

"Probably this dimension collapsing," Akia realized.

"What," everyone else exclaimed.

The driver tried to drive faster and faster away from the tornado, dodging flying obstacle after flying obstacle, but the unusual storm started to lift it off the road.

Suddenly, Kim appeared with the prototype pan dimensional vortex inducer.

"Let's get out of here," Kim shouted over the noise of the tornado, "I got a way to travel through the dimensions. Hopefully, the dimensions will restore themselves after we're done."

Right after a portal appeared before Ron, Kim, Akia, and Zack, they said goodbye and wished Mikayla luck, then went through it.


	4. Wizard Academy

Disclamier: I don't own any of these characters, except Akia of course, and probably only some of the worlds are made up.

Note: Here comes the 2nd alternate reality, and an extra surprise at the end.

While Akia and Zack were in rich Zack's reality, Cody was in a nightmare reality.

"Where am I," Cody asked himself as he found himself on a street in the middle of the night, seeming to be abandoned. Something was odd about here though. Instead of street lights, there were huge torches seeming to be protected from the cold wind by some kind of shield. Instead of doors, there were purple portals. A sign to his left said in big letters "Wizard Academy 7", a sign to his right said "Quidditch Factory". "This can't be happening," Cody said glumly, "this goes against everything I believe in. However, I do need to know some information and protection from the cold, so maybe someone in that academy could help." Cody walked through the purple portal in front of the nearest Wizard Academy.

On the other side of the portal, it looked like a regular high school, except it seemed abandoned too. Actually, there were elves guarding the school to Cody's horror.

"What are you doing here? We don't allow admittance to rebellious geeks," one of the elves said. They were each dressed in either red, blue, or purple ancient medieval clothing, with brown wooden staffs that glowed brightly for some strange reason, pointy ears, and long hair that kept changing colors as though they were rainbows.

"Well, I must've lost my way home, and got a concussion that made me forget everything," Cody answered to their shock.

"Guess it was bound to happen sooner or later when you don't rely on magic," another one of the elves muttered.

Suddenly, someone who looked a lot like Mikayla, but had purple medieval clothing instead like the elves, appeared from a cloud of smoke laughing. "Now I've heard everything, the head of the rebel geeks losing his memory? Well, maybe this means you'll finally come over to our side. By the way, I'm the principal of this academy, and my name is Alex. Guards, go back to business, Cody and I have some unfinished business of our own," Alex said, the guards grumbling as they looked elsewhere.

"So, what's the history of the world, and what year is it," Cody asked.

Alex laughed again, then said, "Sorry. It's the year 3000, and to sum it up, magic has replaced technology centuries ago since the public discovery of wizards set up by someone named Zack."

Cody sighed. "That sounds like him. Is there any enemies I have to worry about," Cody asked.

"Let's go to my office, where we can talk more privately," Alex said sighing before making them both disappear in smoke.

They appeared in a principal's office. However, some of the wording for the filing system was different, like "spell scores", "will scores", "history scores", and the list kept going. Alex sat in her principal's chair. "Yes, there is one enemy. A former great student of mine who calls himself the Plotter," Alex explained.

"That sounds similar to Harry Potter," Cody realized, "this is messed up."

Alex laughed again, then said, "Harry who?"

"Never mind about that. So, do I have to worry about this villain," Cody asked.

"Well, he combines magic with technology, so he doesn't go after the rebels, including you. However, if you join the wizard side, you'll have to train for the Plotter. It'd be too late to put you in public classes, but we can get you a tutor," Alex offered.

Cody thought about this.

"I'll let you train me, if you tell me where Zack is and how I can get to him," Cody offered desperately, "fair enough?"

"Guess so, but I got to get to sleep, it's late. You'll be in bedroom 14, but almost nothing except for a bed is in it, at least to the untrained eye," Alex said with a yawn.

The next day, Cody went into a secret portal under his bed to begin wizard training, even given a wand as soon as he appeared to seem like endless darkness. "Anything to find my brother and get home," Cody thought as the darkness started to fade a little. He could start making out a familiar looking figure. "London," Cody asked in amazement.

"You must've hit your head hard, I'm Linda," the London look-alike said. However, she had medieval silver colored robes on instead of expensive ones, and pulled out a wand of her own.

"Oh sorry, so how does this training work," Cody asked.

"All you have to do is believe in yourself, and any spell can work for you. Some of the students stay longer because they have low self-esteem, some leave days or weeks later, but they never stop coming," Linda explained, Cody confused by this as she started to wave the wand a little.

Suddenly, the darkness turned into a cavern, with footsteps coming.

"Like a holodeck," Cody realized in amazement.

"What's a holodeck," Linda asked.

"Never mind," Cody said with a sigh, "what's the scenario?"

"A black dragon that breathes lava. I sense you have potential, so I thought we should start at level 4," Linda explained.

"How'd you figure out I'm a genius," Cody asked amazed.

"I'm a telepath. It's an ancient art in this academy, but only some can actually do it without looking at others. I'm one of those people," Linda said, "now try to think of a way to get rid of the dragon."

Cody thought hard as a black dragon started appearing before them, flying and charging at them.

Cody waved his wand thinking "I wish I was a superhero named Brain Man," and "anything to get my brother and I back home."

Suddenly, Cody's muscles got bigger, telepathy because he could hear the dragon thinking "here comes lunch", and telekinesis because he started to lift the dragon towards the cavern ceiling above. The cave started collapsing around the dragon as it got knocked out from above, Linda setting the setting back to faded darkness impressed.

"It's a start," Linda said in admiration.

An alarm then went off that spread throughout the academy, followed by an announcement from Alex. "Plotter's in the school. Remain calm. If you think you can't defeat him or at least hold him off for me, stay out of…"

The announcement was cut off by a crash, followed by a jet black cloaked figure flying towards Cody without a wand. "I recently found out that you're now a new target. I'm Plotter, your worst nightmare," Plotter said darkly. Cody still had a wand, so he tried to change the background to the original Tipton Hotel.

"I don't get why you chose this place," Linda said, then suddenly understood through Cody's mind, his powers as Brain Man gone.

"I'm going to make a trap for Plotter out of the advanced technology," Cody thought as he headed to Arwin's room, where the two former P.U.'s seemed to still be. He set the red one for a collapsing dimension, then opened the door.

Linda distracted him long enough for Cody to do this, then got out of his way as he charged towards Cody. Cody tumbled out of the way while pulling the lever, then closed the door to the P.U. on him, sending him to his doom as the red P.U. vanished.

"Wow, I didn't think of that," Linda said impressed, "how did you…"

"There's no time for that, the universe is collapsing, probably due to explosions during mid-transport," Cody realized after just remembering some of the dimensions collapsing according to the revived red P.U., "where's Alex? She still owes me a favor, maybe even more now."

"I'll take you to her, hero," Linda said as she made the portal to the bedroom appear again.

A half hour later, Cody got back to Alex's office and told her what happened. "Impressive for sure, but how did you know the simulator room had no safety limits," Alex asked.

"Because I thought it when I used a location I knew well to send Plotter to his doom," Cody admitted with glee.

Alex laughed, then calmed down and asked, "You really aren't from this dimension, are you? It all makes sense now. You also say that the universe is collapsing?"

"That's right. Hard to believe, isn't it," Cody answered.

"Well, according to Linda, she knows you're telling the truth through her telepathy, and that your brother is in the mess of collapsing dimensions. I had her check in with me before I let you in, remember," Alex answered.

"What about our deal," Zack asked.

"You've done that and more. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know," Alex said happily.

"Well, now that you mention it, you could try to help me mend the universe before it's too late," Cody suggested.

"I could have Linda take over for me, but you really think magic can go beyond this dimension," Alex asked.

"Well, to cavemen, modern times would look magical, wouldn't it," Cody pointed out.

"Well, least your genius hasn't left you," Alex said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, a rumbling started.

"Does that mean this one's next," Alex asked.

"Well, my theory is that if we repair the universe, the dimensions will heal on their own due to expanding space in any dimension. It might even bring back any missing people if none of our other selves come to mess it up," Cody answered, putting Alex at ease.

"Well, I can try making a portal to the nearest dimension, but I haven't tried something of this scale before," Alex said as she waved her wand, a blue portal appearing before them.

Suddenly, the screws and nails started flying all over the place, the window nearby showing the entire building starting to lift off the ground thanks to a red tornado.

"Looks like there might not be much of a choice now," Cody said as he jumped into the portal, alternate Alex going into the portal behind him.

"Darn, what's your twin's name again," Kim asked Zack.

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Zack, and Akia were suspended in transport between dimensions because a dimension collided and collapsed the one Cody was just in.

"Cody," Zack answered, "my brother, and I'm really starting to miss him."

"At least I won't leave you," Akia said to try to comfort him, "and no flirting with Kim either."

"Life was so simple before this," Zack muttered.

Kim laughed. "He's way out of my league anyway, and besides, I'm taken. Is he always like this," Kim asked.

"Yep," Akia answered.

"I sometimes have the same problem, except it's not that bad," Kim replied.

"Can we not talk about Yori now and go back to saving the universe," Ron asked embarrassed.

Kim sighed. "Wade, have you located Cody," Kim asked.

"Yes, but there's three more oddities; one of one of the people from one dimension being transported into the one you were just in when you rescued Zack and his alternate girlfriend, no offense Akia," Wade answered.

"None taken," Akia responded.

"One where someone from that dimension you were trying to go to seems to have joined Cody in his trip to another dimension, and another that you should consider adding to your to do list," Wade continued.

"Which dimension Wade," Kim asked.

"And can we get some nacos on the way," Ron asked.

"Ron, this isn't the time to think about food. Wade, the other oddity has to wait, that's probably the villains that vanished when Cody did," Kim said annoyed as she saw the number of the dimension and put it in the prototype pan dimensional vortex inducer.

A portal opened up and Zack, Akia, Ron, Rufus, and Kim went through it before it closed.


	5. To Be Continued?

Disclamier: I don't own any of these characters, except Akia of course, and probably only some of the worlds are made up.

Note: This is my 3rd alternate reality, and this is more of a Suite Life on Deck one.

"Where are we now," Alex asked Cody.

"It looks like we're on the deck of a cruise ship," Cody replied as people started staring at Alex, "but you might want to cover your armor."

Alex peeked behind her, and realized what he meant. Even paparazzi started to try to take pictures.

"Come on," Alex said as she led Cody through a maze of surprised people and through an unlocked door built into the huge ship. Behind the door was a set of stairs spiraling downwards.

"We don't have a choice here," Cody said as Alex led him deeper into the ship, Alex waving her wand to change her clothes to have a more casual look.

Around that time, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Zack, and Akia appeared behind the paparazzi and looked around. "You sure Cody is nearby," Zack asked.

"Of course, Wade says they just got here," Kim answered.

"Rufus, search time," Ron said as he took Rufus out of his pocket, Rufus speeding past the crowd of people and just getting a glimpse of Cody disappearing down the stairs before he turned back on account of a stampede worth of feet.

"Where are they Rufus," Kim asked.

Rufus moved a little towards the door Cody and Alex came through recently.

"Now what," Zack asked.

"Wade, I need a map of this ship," Kim said to her kimmunicator.

"While we're doing that, is there a buffet," Ron asked.

"With ice cream," Zack asked.

Kim and Akia sighed as they waited for a map.

"I think we're safe in here, who checks vents," Cody asked Alex, both of them crawling through vents.

"I can't think of anyone. Now that we seem normal, we probably won't have to worry about paparazzi anymore, unless one of us is famous," Alex said as she waved her wand again, glowing arrows appearing in the vents to light the way.

"Umm…Alex, how old are you," Cody asked.

"18, why do you ask," Alex asked him back.

"Oh, just curious," Cody lied.

"Well, we're probably heading towards a map of the place so we can figure out what we can do here," Alex continued.

"Good plan," Cody responded unhappily. "Am I really falling in love with her," Cody thought, "…no way, that's one of the things that Zack does. Yes, maybe I've been putting down fantasy for too long, but is it really the same applied to real life?"

"Ok, according to this map, they're going through the vents to the other side of the ship, so we should be there now," Kim said.

The fivesome looked and saw a display map as well as events listed on the nearest wall, then saw a nearby vent opening with Cody and Alex coming out of it.

"And he said I shouldn't date someone out of my league," Zack said laughing.

"Give it a rest Zackary," Cody said, "I'm just glad you're safe after all and that I found another person to help save existence."

"Hi, I'm Alex," Alex said as she turned around to look at the map, "excuse me for a minute."

"Don't even think about it," Akia whispered to Zack.

"Twice in one day, how much more can a guy take," Zack muttered.

Akia laughed as Ron and Kim looked at the event list.

"What else is similar to me about you," Zack asked.

"Well, think of a smarter and stronger tom boy combined with your mind," Akia answered.

"Ok, I'm back to reality, but I didn't know you were stronger," Zack said happily.

"Believe it," Akia said as she lifted Zack off his feet and kissed him on the lips again.

Cody threw up over the edge of the deck at seeing this.

Akia put him back on the ground, both laughing.

"It's not funny," Cody said under his breath as he tried to get enough strength to go back to the map.

"Uh oh, I'm on the event list as a concert appearance," Alex said worried when she noticed the events list.

"According to the map, this is the S.S. Martin," Kim observed.

"What the…" Zack and Cody exclaimed.

"Do you know Kurt and Carey Martin," Ron said, "I'm sure I don't."

"That's our parents," Cody exclaimed, "they got rich?"

"Apparently his rock star career pays for more in this reality," Zack deduced.

"Wow, a learning curve, score one for Zack," Cody exclaimed.

"Why are you always on my case," Zack asked.

"Because I thought one day you'd listen, guess I'm wrong," Cody muttered.

"What's wrong Cody," Zack asked.

"Nothing," Cody lied, "let's just get back to saving the universe."

"Umm, think we can focus on me now? I don't know how to sing or dance," Alex asked.

"You just need more courage," Kim started saying.

"Or lip-synching," Ron added.

"Ron, that's dishonest, but it looks like we might not have a choice," Kim admitted.

Alex then started laughing. "I completely forgot, I got magic on my side. I can give myself talent," Alex said still laughing as she waved her wand again and started going into a complex dance routine.

"Now I've seen everything," Kim said.

"I knew there was such thing," Ron said, "but you of all people didn't believe me."

"Ok, you're right, let's move on to figuring out what to do next," Kim said.

Cody then just thought of a possibility, but he decided to wait until later to pursue it.

"I've been trying to tell you that Shego and Coder are close to figuring out how to fix the universe," Wade said, "and that if we don't save them soon, we'll be back where we started."

"That's a different story then, looks like we're saving the villains," Kim said, "which dimension are they in?"

"Wait, we're heading towards the guys that tried to kill me," Zack asked.

"Looks like there isn't much of a choice," Akia answered as a red tornado started to swoop down on the dimension.

The prototype pan dimensional vortex inducer started to slip from Kim's grasp, the cruise ship starting to come apart and sink.

Alex waved her wand, and the red tornado started to reverse itself.

"Did you reverse the entire collapsing," Cody asked surprised.

"I think so," Alex answered.

"Wade," Kim asked.

"She's right Kim, the dimensions are all back to normal, except for the villains and 2 people out of their dimensions," Wade answered, surprised himself.

"Well, better in another dimension than ours," Kim concluded, "let's go back to our realities."

"Umm…before we go," Cody started to say.

"What is it Cody," Alex asked.

"I love you," Cody said nervously.

Zack smiled, the rest except Akia shocked.

"Why didn't you say so before," Alex asked.

"I thought age would get in the way, but when I realized you can do pretty much anything with your magic," Cody started saying.

"…You thought I could change my age for you. Of course I will. I guess that means you want me to return with you. I'm starting to get bored with magic anyway. Think you can teach me how to live in your world," Alex asked.

"Yeah," Cody said as two portals opened up.

"Wonder what mom will think about all of this," Zack said daydreaming and laughing as Zack, Akia, Alex, and Cody went through the one that led back to Zack and Cody's dimension, and Rufus, Kim, and Ron returned to theirs, both sides waving goodbye to each other.

The End.


End file.
